


Hold fast

by tofsla



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/tofsla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin and Korra and the looming prospect of the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold fast

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-slash in my head, make of it what you will. For an anon prompt @ tumblr: lin/korra, apocalypse fic.

“I can’t do it,” Korra says, a rising note of panic catching the words, tugging them up towards a whine, maybe a whimper. In other circumstances Lin would have hated her a little for it, the spoilt brat who can’t deal with the real world. All things considered, though, she thinks she can make an exception. 

“Get up,” she says, harsh because she thinks Korra might break from anything else. “Is it the end of the world if you don’t?”

“Yes,” Korra manages.

”Exactly,” Lin says. “So get the hell up and fight with me. _Now._ Or are you only show?”

She holds out her hand, holds her expression hard, holds her breath and tries to hold on to some kind of hope. Let go of one thing and it’ll all fall, she tells herself. The last things she has will spin beyond her control and she’ll never be able to get them back.

Korra looks up at her, shaken and tear-streaked and this is _never going to work_ , they’re all screwed — and something in her eyes shifts, mirrors hardness with hardness. “Fine,” she says. Grabs Lin’s hand. Lets herself be pulled upright. Turns, side by side with Lin, to look down across the ruins of the city.

“No-one else is coming, are they,” she says. But her voice is level again.

Lin thinks about the things she saw down there on the city streets, monsters and fire and panic. There are still things moving down there, but they couldn’t truthfully be called people. “No,” she says. 

“OK,” Korra says, takes a deep breath. “You got a plan for saving the world?”

Lin snorts. “That’s your department.”

“Huh,” Korra says, grins, too shaky, not convincing at all. But it’ll do. “I guess it is.”

Her fingers are still curled tight around Lin’s, as though she doesn’t remember how to make them let go. Or just doesn’t want to.

If she doesn’t want to, Lin is fine with that.


End file.
